


I'm All Alone and I Need You Now

by lilaussieauthor, theauthenticme



Series: Topaz-Blossom Family Fics [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alexa Rose Topaz Blossom is 5, Angst, Choni are married, Choni are moms, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Olivia Grace Topaz Blossom is 18, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Olivia Grace Topaz Blossom returns from College with something weighing heavy on her mind. She's pregnant. This is how Toni and Cheryl handle it and help their 18 year old figure out what to do.





	1. The secrets we keep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... before this one gets going, I want to tell you a bit about the Topaz-Blossom family. Their two daughters are uniquely of our creation and I have to say, I love them both.
> 
> Olivia Grace is 18 and has just finished her first semester at college. 
> 
> Alexa Rose (more frequently known as Lexie) is a bubbly 5 year old who adores life! 
> 
> TW in chapter 2 for mentions of possible non-con due to being drunk, but wanted to give you the heads up now as for some reason the same author's note has been posting on all chapters of recent works. If anyone knows how to fix this, please let me know!
> 
> As always, having the privilege to write with lilaussieauthor makes writing so much fun. I love you girl ❤️😘

Her first semester at college had been somewhat interesting for Olivia. It was safe to safe she had had some highs and also some lows, which had made for an interesting time. She was looking forward to seeing her moms, but also anxious.  
Sure they'd video chatted and visited but it wasn't the same. She left her bags in the car and just took her handbag with her as she approached the front door. She was s few days earlier than her moms were expecting but hoped they wouldn't mind.

  
"Anyone in?"

"Baby!" Toni squealed, a little too excited for her own good. "Hi, Livvy! We weren't expecting you... your mom's gonna freak, she hasn't cleaned..." She grinned.

"Momma" Olivia was so glad to see Toni, she didn't realize just how much until she saw her. She threw her arms tightly around Toni and hugged her tightly.

"Hi," Toni grinned, hugging her back. "How are you?"

"I'm glad to see you. I forgot how much I loved your hugs." She tried to keep her tears at bay.

"Well, they are a force to be reckoned with." Toni smiled, pulling away reluctantly. "Come in, come in... let me get you a drink... I'm so happy to have you home, your mom's at the shops and then collecting your sister... she wasn't expecting you, none of us were! Any reason you're early? Not that we're complaining..."

"No..no special reason. Classes just finished couple days early so I thought..why not."

"Yay!" Toni smiled happily. "I missed you munchkin."

"I missed you and mom too. So much." She sat herself at the kitchen island on a stool, her head falling into her hand.

"Is something wrong?" Toni asked gently, coming around to put her hand on Liv's back. "You seem down."

"I think I'm just tired. College is hard work."

"It is, huh?" Toni grinned. "Well, I'll get some dinner on and hopefully your mom and sister will be home soon, then you can have a nice early night."

"An early night sounds really good. I missed my big bed."

"Complaining, missy?"

"Maybe! We have these horrible single beds at college. They suck. Especially the last few weeks, my back has been so achy."

"That sucks, baby," Toni pouted teasingly. "You can have your nice... big... _luxurious_ bed back tonight okay?"

"I was half expecting you to say Lexie had taken over my room while I was away!"

"We wouldn't let her do that baby! I think she slept in your bed a couple of times but she said it wasn't the same without you to snuggle up to!"

"Thanks mom, always so good to me."

Toni grinned. "You know it."

"Is Lexie out with mom? Or is she still at school? I can't remember when they finish for the holidays."

Toni grinned, thinking about her younger daughter. "She finishes this week... she's so excited to see you."

"I am looking forward to seeing her too!"

"She misses you, you know? We all do."

"I'm just glad I don't have to go back for a whole 3 weeks".

"Seems like a long time, it'll go by in a flash" Toni grinned.

Olivia pouted in response. "I don't want it to go quickly. I like being at home". She turned on her stool and hugged Toni tightly again.

Toni smiled, but in her heart she was slightly worried. Liv had always been a clingy kid... but as she'd matured she'd grown into a confident young women, but this was almost like she was six and scared of the dark again.

"Can we go snuggle on the couch before mom and Lexie get home?" She knew she wouldn't get much time with her momma once her sister was back.

Recent events had meant Olivia had been very home sick and she was so glad to be home.

"Yeah... yeah, of course," Toni smiled at her. "Come here you... let's snuggle."

Olivia followed her mom through to the living room, getting on the couch and snuggling into her side.

"So what's been happening?" Toni asked her quietly.

"With me?" Liv asked quickly. "Nothing ...why would anything be happening?"

"School, baby" Toni laughed. "You're on edge... is something the matter?"

"Oh right..school..yeah.." she laughed uncomfortably. "School's fine".

"How's your friends? Any boys - or girls - I need to meet?"

"My friends are good. No..no one for you to meet." _She didn't even remember his name_ she thought to herself.

Toni scrunched her face up. "Aw... that's okay... and how are classes? You finding them hard?"

"No..not really" she shrugged.

Toni frowned. "Livvy?"

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up at her mom for a second before settling her head back against Toni's side.

"Is everything okay?"

"Uhuh. Of course it's okay momma" she answered quietly.

Toni didn't believe her, not one bit, but Liv looked _exhausted_ and she decided she'd wait til Cheryl got home before asking anything else, so she just held Liv close and rubbed her back softly.

Being unconditionally comforted by her mom was making Liv feel emotional. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay, her arms around Toni's waist.

Toni brushed her fingers over Olivia's cheek, soothing her gently from the unknown issues that seemed to be upsetting her eldest daughter. "You're okay baby" she whispered.

"I just missed you so much" she whispered. "That..that's why I'm upset".

"That's okay," Toni whispered. "We missed you too."

"Good to know I'm worth missing."

"Of course you are," Toni murmured. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"I thought maybe you'd been so busy with Lexie you wouldn't have time to miss me."

"Of course not!" Toni was almost slightly offended. "You're my favorite eldest daughter... of course I missed you."

"Thanks momma" She snuggled in closer.

"Always, baby" Toni whispered.

Liv closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep on her mom.

...

"Momma? Who are you snuggling with?" 5 year old Lexie asked, bouncing into the living room with a grin.

"LIVVY?" Lexie squeaked happily. "Hey! You said she wasn't home till Saturday!"

"Alexa! What's all the noise.." Cheryl followed their youngest into the living room but paused mid sentence when she saw Olivia asleep snuggled up to Toni.

"I didn't think she was due home till Saturday! I haven't even _cleaned_ yet!" she looked to her wife.

Liv woke up with her sister's noise and smiled happily up at them, pulling her younger sister down into a tight hug. “Hey, Lexie" she whispered. “I missed you.”

"Livvy! What are you _doing_ here? Mommy said you weren't home till the weekend!!" She hugged her sister back.

Toni smiled at them, getting up to press a quick kiss to Cheryl’s lips. “How was your day?"

"It was good. It looks like yours went a little different than planned" she nodded towards Liv as she returned her wife's kiss.

"What? No hug for your mom?" She grinned.

Liv grinned. “Sorry,” she got up and wrapped Cheryl in a tight hug. “Ugh, I missed you too.” She couldn’t believe how much she’d missed all of them... and how much she didn’t want to leave them again. “Class finished early... decided to come back to see you...”

Cheryl kissed her cheek, moving some hair off her daughter's face. "It's so nice to see you honey."

She looked over her daughter's shoulder to give Toni a questioning look about Liv's early arrival.

Toni shrugged, raising her eyebrows at Cheryl, trying to get across that she was a little, tiny bit worried about their eldest. Then she wrapped Lexie in a hug and kissed her head softly.

"Momma" Lexie grinned, hugging Toni back. "How much did you miss me while I was at school?"

“Thiiiiiiis much,” Toni laughed, stretching her arms out

"So..how are things?" Cheryl asked their eldest. "We haven't heard from you much at all the past few weeks."

Liv shrugged. “Nothing to tell.” Now that both her parents were home, she was finding it harder and harder to keep it together. “I’m gonna go shower... with a nice shower, for once. I’ll be back.”

"We'll be here" Cheryl kissed the top of her head, giving her another little squeeze before letting her go.

Once Liv had left the room, Cheryl turned to her wife and youngest daughter. "Lex? Go pur your uniform in the laundry room and go change please" the little girl nodded and skipped out the room.

"T? Is it just me or is Liv not okay?"

“Definitely not okay,” Toni sighed, coming over to draw Cheryl into her arms. “We gotta talk to her.”

"What did she say before we got back? Do you have any idea?"

"None... she was being cagey whenever I asked anything about school" she bit her lip. "Any ideas how we can distract Lex while we talk to her?"

"Some snacks and Moana?" Cheryl chuckled. "We won't see her for hours."

Toni laughed. "It's a plan."

"You go sort some snacks and I'll set up the movie" Cheryl loaded Netflix and loaded the movie up.

Toni grabbed some popcorn and chocolate and met Lexie in the hall. "We're thinking movie night, missy moo. You in?"

"Oo I _love_ movie night. What are we watching momma?!"

"You wanna watch Moana?" Toni grinned. "Mom and I have to talk to Livvy for a bit... about Christmas presents for some little girl... not sure who that could be?"

"Oo me, is it me?" She bounced excitedly.

"Who knows?" Toni poked her tongue out at her youngest daughter. "I guess you'll find out... if you're good."

"Ill be good. You and mommy and Liv need to get me lots of nice stuff so I'll watch Moana so it's a surprise" she settled and started he movie. "Love you" she called to Toni as she left the room.

"Love you too, baby," Toni chuckled, shaking her head at her gorgeous little girl... who, perhaps they'd spoiled her a little _too_ much - or, as Cheryl would say, she knew her place in the world.

Toni shared a look with the redhead and together they climbed the stairs to Livvy's bedroom - empty for so long that it had become a sort of dumping ground for their spare stuff, a room that Toni had planned to clean out before their eldest daughter returned but as she'd come home early, hadn't got around to.

"Liv?" Cheryl asked softly as she knocked on the door, sharing an anxious look with her wife.

Toni gripped her hand as a soft 'come in' floated out the door. She opened it gently, smiling when she saw Liv right on the centre of her huge bed, arms and legs spread out happily.

"You're looking happier" Cheryl remarked as she made her way across the room to sit on the side of Liv's bed with her wife.

Liv smiled up at them. "Told you... I just really missed my bed."

Toni snorted, reaching out her free hand to trail it through Liv's auburn curls. "Is something up, Livvy?"

"You didn't seem yourself easier Liv" Cheryl added.

"Just tired," Liv muttered, not meeting either of her mom's eyes. She knew as soon as they pried too deep she'd crack and tell them everything... and she _could not_ have that.

"We know you're tired from college baby but this seems like more than that."

Liv bit her lip, her eyes closing tight against the tears that threatened to fall at her mom's kind words. It had been so long since someone had cared for her like this. "Mom... Momma..." she whispered.

"Yeah?" Toni's voice was gentle.

"Can I have a cuddle?" Liv's voice sounded like she did when she was young and very anxious. 

"Of course.." Cheryl climbed properly onto the bed and held out her arms, it breaking her heart to see Liv so sad. "What's got you so upset honey?"

Liv sniffed, reaching her hand out to hold Toni's. "I don't know," she whispered, eyes trailed on the ground as her stomach rolled. "Just... emotional."

"Any particular reason? You're not normally this emotional" she rubbed her arm.

"H-hormones," Liv choked, her eyes wide.

Toni nodded sympathetically. "Is there anything you wanna tell us?"

Liv's eyes grew even wider. "N-no... why would there be?!"

Cheryl gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "No reason in particular. Just know..you can tell us anything okay?"

"I know," Liv said, closing her eyes with a sad sigh. She just wanted to cry... to let her moms in on what she knew... but she couldn't, no. She definitely couldn't.

"Both me and your momma find having a really good cry helps.." Cheryl told her softly. "Do you think that might help you too?"

Liv's lip trembled. "I- I don't wanna..."

"Why not baby?" Toni's voice was so soft, so gentle.

Liv shrugged, her face crumpling as she fell against Cheryl, burying her face in the redhead's chest, the stinging in her eyes and lump in her throat growing.

"You don't want to cry?" Cheryl looked anxiously at her wife, more concerned about her eldest than she was before.

"N-No," Liv whispered. If she cried, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"You're safe here, its just me and momma."

"I know," Liv choked out, tears rolling unwillingly down her face. "God, mom, I _know_."

Toni's eyes widened and she looked to Cheryl, moving instinctively over to rub her hand up and down Livvy's back as she cried into Cheryl's front.

"Talk to us then Livvy.." Cheryl kept her arms around Olivia, comforting her.

Livvy shook her head, mumbling sad nonsense into Cheryl's top, little breaths dropping from her chest as she shook.

"Okay..it's okay..you don't have to if you're not ready" Toni reassured her. "There's no rush okay?"

"Thanks Mom," she whispered, sitting up and wiping her eyes with a tiny, humourless laugh. "God, what's wrong with me? Home three minutes and already in tears."

"It's me," Toni grinned. "I seem to have that effect on people."

"Maybe it's just the therapist in you babe" Cheryl chuckled to her wife. "People can't help expressing their emotions."

Toni shrugged. "Wasn't a therapist when I met you, was I? But you were crying anyway... I think it's just me. I'm just special like that."

Liv laughed wetly, and Toni's chest warmed at seeing a genuine smile from her daughter.

"Maybe I was so messed up you had no other career option!"

Toni snickered. "Or maybe I messed you up... anyway, _not_ the problem. The problem is, you two look really comfy and I'm not in the hug, so... let's fix that, huh?"

"There's always space for momma in a family hug" Cheryl pulled her close to join them.

"Poor Lex," Liv sniffed, snuggling closer into her parents and feeling slightly guilty that she was actually... _enjoying_ the time with her moms to herself. "Is she by herself?"

"she's watching Moana! We won't hear from her for hours."

"Ugh... she'll be singing 'You're Welcome' for _days_. You've doomed us all to continuous Maui references."

"Guilty as charged" Cheryl chuckled. "But atleast she's quiet and occupied."

"For these few hours...." Liv laughed. "Then the singing starts and she won't be quiet ever again." She still felt terrible, but it couldn't be denied that her moms had a special knack for cheering her up. Toni grinned, starting to sing purposefully off key, until both Cheryl and Liv begged her to stop.

"It's the holidays. They'll be lots of opportunities for you to distract her with Christmas songs."

Toni rolled her eyes. "Yes, because out of tune jingle bells is so much better than Moana songs... either way, she'll be singing."

"And we wouldn't have it any other way" Cheryl reminded them with a grin.

"Of course," Toni laughed. "Our little... chorus. Hey, maybe we should convince her to join a choir."

Liv's eyes widened. "She'd be so cute!"

"She's always cute. Gets way with murder that one!" Cheryl grinned.

Toni smiled. “She’s _yours_."

"Oh so she's mine now huh?" Cheryl chuckled. "Next time she has a nightmare at 3am, she's all yours TT."

Toni snickered. “You forget that another of my talents is banishing nightmares... your loss, Cher, your loss.”

She turned to Liv. “Okay, since you’re apparently the only one in this family who appreciates me -” she stuck her tongue out at Cheryl to prove - as always - that she was joking “- what would you like to do? Stay here... watch the movie with your sister... go make some gingerbread...”

Liv smiled. “Anything... mom? You?”

"Whatever you two want to do is good with me." She smiled at them both.

Toni grumbled. “Someone *please* make a damn decision.”

Liv smiled. “Let’s go watch Moana with Lexie. I’ve missed her.”

"I'm sure she'd love to snuggle up with her big sister, she's missed you a lot Liv."

Livvy grinned. “The feeling is mutual.”

...

  
"Mommy? Momma?" Lexie ran into her parents room a few days after Liv had returned home. "Momma? Where's mommy?" She climbed into the big bed beside Toni, snuggling under he covers and right up to her side.

“Gone shopping... a little elf told me it was Christmas soon huh? And she kinda forgot a few presents.” Toni grinned, tickling Lexie’s side affectionately. “Why?”

"Mommy doesn't forget!" Lexie looked shocked. "And even if she did, Santa would still be coming right?!" she looked worried.

“I don’t know,” Toni teased. “Have you been good?”

Lexie nodded. "I think so."

Toni grinned, pulling her close. “Why did you need mommy?”

"I wanted to snuggle with you _and_ mommy" she whispered. It was something she did when she was worried about something, it made her feel safe.

Toni pouted at her. “Yeah? Why did you wanna do that?”

Lexie shrugged, closing her eyes as she simply snuggled closer to Toni.

Toni frowned. “Baby? Is everything okay?” She began rubbing her hands up and down Lexie’s back, pressing a soft kiss to her hairline.

Lexie nodded. She laid still for a while, her little mind whirling with unspoken thoughts. "Momma?" She whispered, looking up at Toni with wide, anxious eyes.

“Yeah sweetie?”

"Can..can I ask you a question?" She bit on her lip, looking like a mini version of her mother.

"Always."

"Is..is Livvy sick? Is that why she came home early?"

“No.." Toni was confused. “I don’t think so. Why baby?”

"Oh..okay.." she mumbled, her voice trailing off.

“No... Lexie. What’s happening?” Toni was worried now.

"I'm not supposed to say. I will get in trouble if I tell.." tears welled in her big brown eyes. "And then Santa won't come.." she let out a quiet sob.

Toni bit back a laugh. It was adorable that Lexie still believed in magic, she loved it. "Sweetie, you can tell me... and listen, I’ll tell Santa that you did it for me.”

"You promise?" she checked quietly. "Cos..cos Livvy said he wouldn't come if I told."

“Livvy’s wrong,” Toni promised, growing worried. “You can tell me. I’ll tell Santa you’re a good girl.”

Lexie let out a long breath. "Okay momma..." her thumb found its way into her mouth as her hand twirled some of Toni's hair. It was something she had done right from when she was tiny.

"I've seen her throwing up in the bathroom. Lots and lots. She got super mad when she knew I had seen her and said if I told anyone I'd be in big trouble."

Toni’s breath caught. “Okay Lex, you gotta tell me the whole truth now okay? This is really important.” She smiled forcedly at the little girl. “How long has Livvy been being sick, huh? Just since she got home?” Her mind was running through so many different possibilities... illness... alcohol use... eating disorders... pregnancy...

Lexie nodded back, her face serious. "Uh..it's been..lots of days. Since she getted home. Usually when I am playing in my room when I wake up while you and mommy are still sleeping."

“Okay,” Toni gave her a tight smile. “I’ll talk to Santa, okay? Tell him that you told the truth so you should get _extra_ presents.” She laughed softly. “But right now Lex, I gotta talk to Livvy, okay? Dyou think you can go make Mommy a Christmas card? To go with her present?”

Lexie nodded. "I'm really good at doing that. I'll go do that now" she gave Toni a squeeze and headed downstairs to her art and craft table in the playroom.

Toni smiled softly as she watched her youngest skip out, before getting out of bed with a worried sigh, wrapping her dressing gown around her body and padding down the hall to Olivia’s room.

Olivia was not having a good morning. She'd spent most of it in the bathroom and was now curled in bed and feeling awful.

“Baby?” Toni called, knocking gently on the door.

"Mom?" Liv called our with a groan."It's early, i'm sleeping."

“Well, not any more,” Toni said, coming into the room to see her daughter curled up around herself. “Hey, you okay?”

"Just feeling a little rough this morning, I'm sure I'll be okay in a bit."

Toni closed her eyes, wondering how to bring this up. “Livvy...” she didn’t want Olivia to be mad at Lexie, because it would break the smaller girl’s heart to have her idol annoyed with her. “You were throwing up?”

"What?! No..no I wasn't. Why would you think that?!"

“Baby, this house has thin walls... you know that better than anyone.” Toni smiled softly. “Livvy? What’s going on?”

Livvy groaned, pulling the covers up over herself. "Nothing. I just overdid it, I'm sure I'll be fine later."

“Overdid what?” Toni pressed. 

"Mom..I'm not one of your therapy patients. I don't have anything to talk about."

“Uh, yeah, you do. You don’t realise that I’ve done this job for _years_. I know when someone’s got something on their mind, even when they try and hide it. Please Livvy, talk to me.”

Livvy's resolve crumbled as she started to cry, pulling the covers completely over herself.

“Baby... _baby_.." Toni said quickly, laying down next to her and reaching a shaking hand under. "Livvy. Come here, _please.”_

Livvy felt her mom's gentle hand against her back, only causing her to sob harder.

“Please come here baby,” Toni murmured, peeling the covers down so she could see Liv’s distressed face. 

Olivia moved closer to her mom, turning into her arms and crying into her chest.

“Sweetheart, I need you to tell me what’s going on.”

Olivia didn't know if she _could_. "If I say it..then it's real".

“I know.."Toni whispered, fighting back tears. “I just... I really need you to tell me okay?"

"Why? So you can be mad at me?"

“No Liv, so I can help. I promise - whatever this is - I just wanna help you."

"You _can't_ help with this" she whispered through her tears. "Nobody can."

“I can baby. I can help with anything if you'll let me." And though that obviously wasn’t true, in this moment - when Liv was so broken and scared - it was. Toni would do anything to help her. To ikjjumake her feel better.

"I messed up mom" she whispered.

"I..I.." she didn't think she could say it out loud. Her parents would be so disappointed.

“Livvy... you can tell me anything. I won’t be mad. I promise.”

"I..I missed my period.." that wasn't the whole truth, but maybe it would soften the blow or be enough for now.

Toni’s heart sank. “Oh?” She closed her eyes, the truth hitting her right in the face.

But - but maybe she’s stressed... a little voice whispered, but this time, she knew Liv wasn’t simply stressed. Call it mother’s instinct - her daughter... her daughter was pregnant. At _eighteen_. Cheryl - Cheryl was gonna freak.

But - but first Livvy had to accept it herself... before they thought about Cheryl, or about what to do. Liv had to admit it. “A-and?” Toni croaked.

"And then I missed another.." she mumbled, unable to look at her mother.

“Say it, Liv,” Toni whispered carefully. “Come on, baby, you can do it.”

"I'm pregnant mom.." her voice was so quiet, even she struggled to hear it.

Toni blew a breath out through her lips, wordlessly pulling Olivia against her, tears dripping down her face into Liv’s curls.

Liv could feel her mom crying and it broke her heart. She had upset her own mother so much she'd made her cry. "I'm so sorry mom" she cried through her tears.

“No, baby, it’s okay,” Toni whispered. “It’s okay... we’re gonna get through this.”

"I've messed everything up" she sobbed. "I even made you cry."

“You haven’t, baby, it’s okay.” Toni’s shoulders shook with the effort of keeping herself together. “Shh... it’s okay, you’re okay. We’re gonna be fine. Hey... how about you have a shower, and then we’ll talk about this properly, Alright?”

Liv nodded. "Okay mom" maybe her mom needed space or was simply so unhappy about it she couldn't care to be around her. "I'll talk to you in a bit" she was barely holding it together as she got up off her bed and headed to the bathroom, locking herself in as she sunk to the floor and sobbed. Nothing felt like it would ever be okay again. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second and final chapter of this one, I hope you all enjoy it! Lots of angst as well as fluff in this!

Toni felt her resolve crumble, rushing from the room and falling onto her and Cheryl's bed with a gasping cry, her chest heaving as thoughts flowed through her mind. It had been _years_ since she'd had a panic attack, and god, she couldn't afford to have one now, but she had no idea what to do, no idea how to tell Cheryl, to help Liv, to deal with Lexie as they worked through it.

Her loud cries were muffled by the pillow but she couldn't breathe, couldn't help it. Normally she was so calm..so rational in these situations but now it was Liv...she felt completely lost.

Cheryl carefully hid her last minute shopping bags in the study as she crept back into the quiet house. "Lex? Where's momma and Liv?" Her youngest was coloring alone in her playroom.

"Upstairs," Lexie said absentmindedly. "Hey! You can't see my card till Christmas mommy!" She covered it protectively, glaring up at Cheryl. "Go see Momma... and don't come back till I'm all done okay?" Her eyes widened suddenly when she realized how she had spoken to her mother. "I mean..p.please..."

"Okay..okay..although I'd appreciate less of the attitude missy. You're 5 not 15!"

"Sorry mommy" she blushed. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's okay bubba. I know you didn't.." Alexa got a little over excited by all the Christmas celebrations. Cheryl headed upstairs, wondering if her wife and eldest were both still asleep. "TT? Livvy?"

Toni was still in her room, big sobs overtaking her body as she struggled for both breath and clarity. "Ch-Cher?"

Cheryl raced into their room, closing the door behind her incase Alexa came up and heard anything. "Toni..oh god. What's wrong?" She rushed over to the bed.

Toni threw herself at Cheryl, her entire body wracked with violent, heavy sobs.

"Shh, its okay baby. I'm right here..just breathe.." she held Toni close, sitting down on the side of the bed and wrapping her arms around her wife. "What happened my love?"

Toni's chest heaved as she tried to calm herself. "L-Liv," she gasped. Her face crumpled. " _Cheryl_."

"I'm here. What's wrong with Liv? Where is she? Is she hurt?" Cheryl was worried.

Toni couldn't get her words out, more tears streaking down her swollen face. "S-she's.. sh-show-wering..." she sobbed.

Cheryl cupped Toni's face gently, causing their eyes to meet. "Toni..what's happened?" she asked slowly.

The shorter woman looked away, taking a long, shuddering breath. "She's p-preg-pregnant Cher!" She curled close into Cheryl, burying her face in the redhead's soft top. "I d-don't know wh-what to do."

"She's _what_? She can't be.." Cheryl was in disbelief as she comforted her wife. "Right now..just breathe okay?"

Toni tried, but her breaths were quick and shallow. "I d-don't know how," she stuttered, her chest rising and falling much too quickly. "I'm su-supposed t-to know... what to d-do, Cher. I'm h-her momma. B-but I h-have no idea."

"Try and calm your breathing okay?" Toni was usually the calm, rational one and it scared Cheryl to see Toni like this. "I'm her mom too..we're a team...we'll figure it out together alright?"

"O-Okay," Toni whimpered, clinging tight to Cheryl, the only thing keeping her grounded being the redhead's firm arms around her. "Okay."

Cheryl focused on calming her wife. Desperately wanting to go to her daughter too, but knowing if she was in the shower, she wouldn't be able to talk then anyway.

"Can you tell me more? When you're ready TT.."

Toni took a deep breath. "She's _pregnant_ ," she whispered, the reality sinking in and causing more tears to fall. "Shit, Cher, I just - I just _left_ her! She - she told me and I just - left!" She started to cry properly again. "What kind of mother does that make me?!"

Cheryl shook her said. "She's probably processing too. Why don't you take 5 minutes to calm down and I'll go check on her. You can join me when you're ready."

"O-okay," Toni whispered, shivering at the loss of contact and nestling into the bed to try and calm herself. "Wait - wait, Cher?"

Cheryl turned to look at her wife, linking their hands together again.

"A-are you mad at me?" Toni's insecurities were back in full force, petrified she'd done the wrong thing and would pay for that with anger from Cheryl. "I'm s-sorry, Cher."

"God no..of course not babe.." she leaned down to kiss Toni softly.

Toni let out a short sigh of relief, pressing up to kiss Cheryl back. "I'll be in in a sec," she whispered. "I just... don't wanna look like this when I talk to her." She smiled sadly at Cheryl, her eyes stinging with tears again.

Cheryl sat down on the bed when she saw how upset Toni still was. "Imagine for a second I was one of your patients..." she hoped this would help Toni.

"O-okay" Toni wasn't sure where this was going.

"I'm sat in your office...I'm 18, I'm pregnant and I'm terrified. What do you say to me?"

"That you're gonna be fine. That it will work out, that you're okay, that it's not the end of the world and we can deal with it.." Toni said automatically. " _Oh_."

" _That's_ the Toni she needs right now. The calm, rational, voice of reason that is going to tell her everything is going to be okay. Therapist Toni is calm and collected. Momma Toni can freak out about things when Liv isn't around."

"Okay," Toni whispered. "I-I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You can fall apart with me later when it's just us if that's what you need okay?"

Toni nodded, her eyes shining. "Okay."

"Come in when you're ready" she kissed Toni again, but couldn't ignore the desperate pull in her chest to get to Livvy.

"Okay," Toni whispered again. "Go - go see her. She needs her mom." She couldn't get over the soft, insistent thought that she'd just left like that - that maybe she wasn't such a good mother, that this had happened because of how she'd parented.

"She needs us _both_ TT." She kissed her again before she left.  
...

"Liv?" Cheryl knocked on her bathroom door, pressing her ear against it. "It's mom.."

Liv sniffed, having not moved since Toni had left her room. "C'min," she mumbled.

Cheryl pushed the bathroom door open and slipped inside, seeing Liv sat on the floor. "Oh honey.." she crouched down beside her.

Tears covered Liv's face as her breath hitched. "Mommy..." she whispered.

"I'm here baby.." Cheryl settled on the floor beside Liv, pulling her close. "Momma told me..it's okay.."

Livvy's lip trembled. "It's n-not." She cuddled close to her mom. "It's not... and it won't be, not ever again!"

"I know it feels like that now..but it won't always feel like that" Cheryl assured her.

"H-how?" Olivia exclaimed, figuring her momma would have told Cheryl what was going on. "If - if I keep it, it'll be there... all the time - and my whole life... it's gonna be over, and I messed up so badly mommy, help."

"You don't have to decide anything now.." Cheryl promised her, kissing the top of her head. "But..you do have..options Liv."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah... but I don't know what to do."

"Why don't we get you up and somewhere more comfortable and me, you and momma can all sit down together and talk about this properly?"

"Y-yeah," Liv whimpered, yet made no move to get up, clinging tight to Cheryl.

"Come on sweetheart.." Cheryl stood, holding out her hands to Liv. "I've got you."

Liv took them with a sniffle, allowing her mom to pull her up.

Cheryl immediately wrapped her arm around Liv, guiding her back to her room to sit on the bed. She sat beside her and held out her arms again, knowing what Liv needed.

Liv scrambled into them, burying her face in Cheryl's shoulder.

"I know you must be feeling very scared and unsure right now..but it's okay. We're going to work through this as a family. Me, you and momma."

Toni walked in right on cue, giving Liv a soft smile as she climbed onto the bed next to them, snuggling close into Liv's side. "You have us both okay sweetie? For whatever you need..we're here."

Liv turned her face up to meet Toni's. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? No.." Toni gave her a little smile. "Of course not. I'm sorry for leaving, I just got a bit overwhelmed for a second... but I'm here for you, baby. We both are."

"Momma told me a little about what you'd told her earlier, but there's still a lot I don't know. How many weeks you are..who the father is.."

Liv shook her head quickly. Toni locked eyes with Cheryl, unsure as she turned back to her daughter. "Baby?"

"You don't know?" Cheryl interpreted Liv's head shake. She met Toni's worried gaze, worrying about what Liv was potentially implying.

Liv started to cry again, burying her face in her mom's chest. "I don't want to talk about it anymore.."

Toni reached out a hand to rub up and down her back softly. "We need you to keep talking Liv. Just take your time."

"Whatever it is.. you can say it.." Cheryl reminded her softly as Liv buried her head in Cheryl's chest. "We're both right here and we're not going anywhere, no matter what you might tell us."

"S-some guy," Liv whispered. "I'm so sorry... I'm sorry."

"Some guy? What do you mean _some_ guy?" Cheryl pushed.

Liv took a shaking breath. "It was at a party... I - I got... I'm _sorry_."

Toni looked at her. "Keep going, Liv, we're listening."

"A party? What happened Liv?"

Liv cried harder, her words falling out all at once. "I got really drunk and then this guy came up and I can't really remember exactly what happened but I woke up alone and I felt weird and then - I'm sorry!" She broke down, her shoulders shuddering.

"You don't need to say sorry.." Cheryl promised, feeling sick to her stomach as her eyes met her wife's. "Let's just go back a step..so you were drinking at a party. You got really drunk and a guy..he what? Talked to you? Wanted to dance?"

"I - I don't know," Liv sobbed, trying desperately to escape her mom's tight hold so she could hide under the covers.

"Hey..hey..stay here baby. We need you to keep talking.."

Liv felt as though she'd never cried this hard in her life, the continuous sobs making her feel sick again. "I-I think we went upstairs," she whimpered. "A-and maybe got into bed? I'm sorry, I can't remember much at _all_...what the hell is wrong with me? I don't even _like_ guys like that."

"That's alright..you're doing great" Cheryl kissed the top of her head, looking to see how Toni was doing with all this.

Toni had overcome her freak out and was - for the time being - in full on Momma mode, ready to go to any measure to protect her baby. In saying that, she knew of Cheryl's past with Nick St Clair and was slightly concerned as to how the redhead was taking everything, even though this situation wasn't the same at all.

"It all feels fuzzy. I'd had so much to drink.." she was embarrassed by that. She didn't usually drink.. certainly not like that.

"That's okay..." Toni reassured her. Her main, overpowering thought was to protect Liv, to make her feel okay again. Everything else could wait. "Just tell us what you can."

"I already did.." she mumbled. "I don't _remember_ having sex..but I must have done or else I..I wouldn't be pregnant.."

"Right," Toni said gently. "Okay... have you done a test? Seen a doctor? We have to be 100% sure about this."

"I haven't seen a doctor. But I've done a few tests.. all positive.."

"We're gonna need to see a doctor.." Toni told her softly. "But it seems pretty certain..."

"We don't need to see a doctor to confirm what I already know. I'm _pregnant_ mom, there's no denying it. Not anymore.."

Toni flinched slightly at Liv's sharp words, even though she knew it was just Liv's anxiety about it all. "I... yeah, I know... I just - you still have to get checked, baby. We need to make sure you're healthy..." She smiled, trying so hard to communicate that she was on Olivia's side. "Do you... do you know what you want to do yet?"

Olivia shook her head. "I just wish..wish it would all just disappear without me having to do anything." She didn't know what to do.

Toni sighed. "I know, sweetie. You don't have to decide right now... how many weeks along do list think you are? Around about..."

"Uh...I think maybe 7 or 8.." her cheeks blushed hard, her gaze in her lap.

Toni smiled gently. "Okay," she whispered. "So you have a little while to decide."

"I..I do? How long?" she looked between her mothers, noticing that Cheryl hadn't said much for a while. She hoped her mom was okay.

"Maybe until 10-12 weeks at latest" Toni said, also noticing her wife was unusually quiet. "Cher?"

"I'm all good.." she shook her head slightly, her glassy eyes distant as her arms were still around Liv. "You two seemed to have the conversation handled."

"Hey... hey," Toni said quickly. "Cheryl. You good?" She reached her spare hand out to interlock with Cheryl's.

"Toni..we'resupporting Liv. Everything else can wait.." she gave her wife a pleading look.

"Okay," Toni whispered, squeezing her hand comfortingly around Cheryl's.

"Mom? Is mommy okay?" Liv whispered to Toni.

Toni gave her a gentle smile. "She will be," she whispered, pressing her lips to Liv's temple. "I'll talk to her... it's not about you, okay?"

Liv nodded, too caught up in her own angst to think about it any further. "What do I do now?"

"How about we focus on Christmas," Toni suggested. "Live our lives normally for now, focus on Lexie and presents and everything we planned on. And after that... we can deal with this. Just put it off for a couple of days...for Lex's sake. And then we'll make some decisions."

"O..okay.." Liv nodded. "Whatever you think is best."

"It's your life," Toni reminded her. "If you want to do something else, just tell us. We'll do it. Whatever you want."

"I don't have any answers" Liv cried. "Maybe you guys should just enjoy Christmas without me. Tell Lex I'm sick."

“We all know that would ruin Christmas for her,” Toni whispered. “How about this. We do Christmas as normal, let Lexie have her day, and then we’ll come back to all this, sort it out.”

Livvy shrugged. "I guess so.. whatever you think is best.." she trailed off.

Toni bit her lip. “Liv. It’s your choice.”

"Okay.." Liv felt utterly lost and confused. There was a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach that felt like it would never go away.

“Okay?” Toni whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s head and squeezing Cheryl’s hand. “We’ll get through this. _Together_.”

"Sure we will.." she mumbled, fresh tears stinging her eyes.

“Oh, sweetie,” Toni murmured, drawing her close. “I know it’s hard, okay? But try to be positive - I know that seems impossible right now. But we’re gonna figure it out, okay?”

"Sure we are.." she felt like there was no escape from this. Whatever she chose would be wrong and everything felt helpless.  
"Maybe you guys should go be with Lex. I'll be fine up here."

“We’re not leaving you,” Cheryl spoke up quickly for the first time in a while. “We won’t leave you.”

"There's no point us all sitting up here and me ruining everyone's day. You guys go be happy...I'm..I'm fine."

“No, your mom’s right,” Toni said softly, locking eyes with Cheryl and growing more worried about her. “We’re staying here until you feel a little bit better, okay? However long that may be.”

"That's not going to happen.." Liv shook her head sadly. "No point even trying."

“It is, baby" Toni whispered. “Here... come here,” she pulled Liv close against her. “Shh, snuggle down... get some rest, okay? You’ll feel better when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere... neither’s your mom... it’s all gonna be okay, Liv, just try and get some rest.”

"No..no.." she pushed away from her moms, tears streaming down her face. "I've messed up everyone's lives. You should be screaming at me that I've messed up, telling how I've failed, not..not being nice to me." Her self esteem was at an all time low.

“That’s how some mothers would react, sure,” Toni said, stealing another glance at Cheryl and watching her flinch at Liv’s words. “But not us, baby. We’ve been through enough yelling and screaming - we don’t want you to grow up like that. So we’re gonna sit down and talk about this like civilised adults, not toddlers. But right now, Livvy, you need rest... some food, maybe a cup of tea, okay? We _love_ you, Olivia Grace. No matter what.”

"Your momma's right sweetie..we love you. Nothing you could ever say or do is going to change that. So come here..come lay down with us for a while. Let us take care of you okay?"

Liv sighed, feeling all her stubborn resolve crumble. “O-okay.” She came back over to the bed and sank down, all energy leaving her body and leaving her heavy and sad.

She laid her head on Toni’s shoulder, her arms tight around both of them, and let Toni brush her fingers softly through her hair.

"Try and get some sleep..you'll feel better for it" Cheryl soothed, repeating Toni's earlier words as her own fingers made soothing patterns along Liv's back.

Liv let out a long breath, closing her eyes.

Both parents were quiet for a bit, focusing on settling their daughter down, until Toni whispered softly, “I think she’s asleep.”

"Let's leave her to take a nap.." Cheryl knew she needed to talk to Toni properly now Liv had settled.

Toni nodded, gently untangling herself from her daughter and coming round to help Cheryl off the bed, drawing the redhead silently to her and holding her close for a second before gesturing towards the door. “Our bedroom?” She whispered softly.

"Yes please.." Cheryl nodded solemnly, glancing at Livvy again as they left.

Toni took one last look at Liv before closing the door softly behind them. “Okay...” she blew a breath out through her lips. “Let’s talk, huh?”

"We really should.." Cheryl agreed quietly, making sure the door to their own room was firmly closed once they entered.

Toni nodded, having no idea how to actually start the talk they needed to have. So she did what she’d always been best at - making sure Cheryl was okay. “Baby?”

"Hmm?" Cheryl glanced over at her wife, her hands clasped together anxiously.

“Come here.." Toni whispered.

Cheryl made her way over to Toni, coming to stop in front of her.

Toni pulled her close and held her tight, guiding Cheryl’s head to her shoulder and running her fingers through those red curls she loved so much. “How are you holding up?” She whispered softly, pressing a soft kiss to the skin next to Cheryl’s ear.

"I'm fine..and you?" she was being strong..she was holding it together.

“Cheryl.." Toni said gently. “Neither of us are fine right now... you’re allowed not to be, remember?” She kept her close, pressing the taller woman against her. “Talk to me.”

If Toni kept doing that she knew she would fall apart. But she had to be strong. For Toni. For Livvy.

“Cheryl... you can break.”

"Our 18 year old is god knows how many weeks pregnant. We don't know who the father is... _she_ doesn't even seem to know. She doesn't even remember having sex with him.." the tears were coming thick and fast now.

“I know... I know, baby,” Toni whispered soothingly. “You’re okay... we’re gonna be okay.” She lead Cheryl over to the bed and guided her carefully into her lap, letting Cheryl cling to her, the redhead’s face buried in her neck, her tears falling onto Toni’s chest. “It’s okay, Cher, you’re okay.” It wasn’t, it wasn’t okay at all, but Toni knew, though hard, that they had to stay rational.

"What the hell do we _do_?" She knew that whatever was decided had to come from Liv, but she wanted to make sure she played her part right, supported her the best she could.

“Just be there for her,” Toni shrugged. “God, Cheryl, I don’t even know... but if she was one of my patients... I’d just support her til she came to her own decision, give her informed choices to choose from... god, Cher... how did we end up here?”

"I honestly have no idea T.." she wrapped her arms around Toni's neck as she settled more comfortably in her lap. "Thank god for you."

“Thank god for _you_ " Toni smiled gently, pulling Cheryl tight against her. “We’ll get through this, right?”

"We will..well do whatever we need to do to help Liv and be there for her."

“Yeah,” Toni whispered, leaning down to press her lips to Cheryl’s head. “You’re my rock.”

"And you're mine..I feel like I can handle anything when I'm with you."

"Lex is going to know something's up. Even if we have big smiles, I have a feeling Liv is going to struggle."

“She’s a smart one,” Toni smiled. “We’ll deal with it. We’ve got through worse than this.”

"We have...and we're stronger for it."

“That we are, my love,” Toni murmured. “That we are.”

"And once we get a handle on this, I'm sure we'll look back on day and see how much we grew because of this."

“We will,” Toni agreed. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Cheryl scoffed. "No, That's you babe, that's all you."

“Yes,” Toni grinned back. “It’s you.”

"Well just have to agree to disagree on that one TT."

“Agree to disagree,” Toni whispered, leaning down to take Cheryl’s lips in hers again.

"I love you so much." Cheryl whispered against her lips.

"I love you so much too," Toni breathed, sighing softly. "We'll work through this. I know we will."

"We will" Cheryl agreed, knowing that was their only option. "Things will be okay, no matter what happens." They simply had to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its so much fun glimpsing into the life of the Topaz-Blossom family. 
> 
> If you have any prompts relating to them, or anything that's just Choni in general, let us know below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in our little Liv piece. It was only ever intended to be a one shot but it grew!
> 
> TW for discussion on consent and the ability to consent when drunk.

Christmas had come and gone and somehow, the family had managed to make it through the day.

Liv had been quieter than usual, her parents keeping a careful eye on her by giving her space to think and process.

It was a few days after Christmas that Toni had taken Lexie to the hospital to deliver some presents to the sick children, leaving Cheryl and Liv at home.

"I've been looking for you Liv.." she smiled, sitting down beside her on the couch. "What are you doing in here?" Cheryl smiled kindly as she came up behind Liv, who had a photo album open her lap.

"I was looking at these.." Liv said softly, caught up in her own thoughts. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Just...checking in" Cheryl tucked some stray hairs behind Liv's ear. "Oh look at you.." she glanced down at some of the pictures. "You were such a cute baby. Everytime we took you out, people would stop to admire you."

Liv nodded silently, her eyes trailing over the pictures in the book. She _had_ been cute... Toni and Cheryl looked so happy to have her... she was lucky to have two moms who loved her...

"What are you thinking about?" Cheryl could see Liv's mind whirling.

Liv raised a shoulder in a half hearted shrug. "Stuff."

"Think you can share it with me?" she asked softly, her fingers lightly trailing over Liv's scalp.

Liv shrugged again. "I'm just.... thinking about my options..."

"You know that whatever option you choose, me and momma will support you 100 percent right?"

Olivia looked up. "You... you won't be disappointed?"

"God Liv no honey. Not at all..." Liv had to know that.

" _Whatever_ I choose?"

"Whatever you choose. If you decide that you're not ready for a baby right now, that's absolutely fine. I don't know many 18 year olds who would be."

Liv nodded. "I - I don't think I _am_  mommy..." she started to cry. "But I feel so _guilty_."

"No..no sweetie. You don't need to feel guilty. You're making a very grown up decision."

"B-But... it's inside of me... aren't I supposed to want it?"

"Maybe..if you and your partner had planned it and were ready to be parents. But the fact here is..it wasn't something you planned. You were not in a relationship at all."

Olivia sighed. "I know... but still Mom, isn't it... like, a woman's - right? Obligation? To want her child?"

"The right to have the freedom of choice to choose to have a child? Absolutely. But an obligation? Not at all. I'm sure one day you'll be the most amazing mom Liv..but if now is not that time for you...then that is just as much your right as anything else."

"You really think that?"

"Absolutely. Momma too.."

Olivia started to cry, pushing the photo book away and looking up at her mom. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course.." Cheryl was pulling Liv into her arms before she'd even finished talking, wanting to comfort her not so little girl.

Liv buried her face in Cheryl's neck, tears leaking down her cheeks as she tried to summon the courage to say what she wanted - _needed_ \- to say.

"I'm here.." Cheryl soothed, rubbing her back gently. "I've got you..."

"I d-don't think I.... want... want to keep it," Liv whispered. It sounded better than saying _I want to get rid of it_ .... but still didn't sound great.

Cheryl felt pride swell in chest that Liv was being true to herself about what she wanted to do. "Thank you for telling me Baby. That's a really grown up decision you've made." She kissed the side of her head as she continued to rub her back.

Liv cried harder. "It's not s-supposed to be this _hard_..."

"I know..I know it's not.." Cheryl wished she could take her daughter's pain away.

"I'm _eighteen_ , mom... at eighteen, you're supposed to be... to be driving! Going to college! Rebelling! Not - not deciding whether or not you should k-keep your kid!"

"And you can still do all those things.." Cheryl told her softly. "I think it would be a good idea for us to both talk it over with momma.." she knew having Toni's perspective as her mom but also as a therapist would help Liv process things.

"You... you want me to rebel?" Livvy asked with a teary grin.

"Well..what you put it like that, I'd rather you didn't _rebel_ , but I do want you to enjoy your college experience as best you can."

Liv nodded. "I... I wanna enjoy it too... and I just don't think I could with a newborn... does that make me selfish, Mom? A bad person?"

"It doesn't make you selfish or a bad person. It makes you a normal 18 year old girl who wants to enjoy her freedom. A baby doesn't allow for that."

Liv nodded. "Am I making the right decision mom?"

"I can't answer that for you sweetheart.." Cheryl sighed. "But I think when you, me and momma talk, we can think about that. I think what you need to ask yourself is..in a year's time...how will you feel if you see someone with a baby?"

Liv thought for a minute. "I'll probably think it's cute... hope for one in the future?"

"That's good. If you think you're going to be full of regret then maybe it's not the right decision. If you think you'll feel like you've just said, that's good."

"I just wish someone could tell me what to do..."

"If we did that..you may not agree with it and then down the line be resentful."

Olivia gave a long sigh. What her mom was saying made sense... it just wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I think it will be really good for me, you and momma to sit down and talk about a few things."

"Me too," Liv whispered. "When will she be home?"

"Soon.." Cheryl promised. "She's dropping Lexie at her friend's house on the way home and then she'll be home."

Liv nodded. “Do you think she’ll be disappointed?”

"No..no..not at all.." she promised. "She could never be disappointed in you Liv. She loves you."

“Who loves who?” Toni asked softly, walking in and putting her bags down.

"You babe. I was just telling Liv how much we both love her. No matter what."

"That's the truth,” Toni said, coming over to sit with them. “What are you thinking about?”

“My options,” Liv whispered.

"Tell momma what you told me Livvy..." Cheryl said softly, her arms still round her daughter.

Olivia sniffled. “I... uhh..”

Toni waited as Liv processed. “Mm?”

“I don’t wanna keep it,” Liv whispered. She felt her eyes fill with tears.

Cheryl knew Liv talking about it again would be good for her and help her to confirm her decision.

Liv nodded. “I’m n-not ready...” she whispered. “I wanna be eighteen...”

“That’s a very mature decision Liv" Toni said gently.

"Exactly what I said.." Cheryl agreed softly.

Liv sniffled. “I... I think I’m making the right decision.”

"And that's what's important here. It's _your_ decision to make and whatever you decide, we'll support you" Toni affirmed.

Livvy nodded. “I... if it was a baby with someone I loved... maybe I’d keep it - but I didn’t even _know_ him, momma!”

"Livvy.. baby.." Toni started, knowing this could be a difficult conversation. "Can you tell us what you know about..consent?" She hoped she was saying the right thing here. It was so different when she wasn't at work and it involved her own daughter.

Liv frowned. “Momma. You had this talk with me when I was _thirteen_. We don’t have to do it again.”

"I know..I know we did. Can you remember what we talked about?"

Liv rolled her eyes. "No means no. Don't let anyone do anything you don't agree to. If you're uncomfortable, leave."

"That's right" Cheryl looked anxiously at Toni.

"Do you remember anything else we talked about?" Toni asked softly, her hand on Liv's arm.

Liv sighed. "Momma, just say it. There's clearly something on your mind."

"Livvy.." she let out a soft sigh. "Do you remember when we talked about part of being able to consent is having the ability to say yes?"

Liv blinked. "Y-Yeah... why?"

"Baby..when you told us about that night at college, you said you didn't even remember having sex.." she started.

"Yeah... well, I - I don't... not r-really..."

"Okay.." Toni nodded slowly. "So..if you were so drunk that you don't remember, can you be sure that it was what you wanted? That you said _yes_?"

Cheryl watched her daughter's eyes widen and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I... I don't know," Liv whispered.

"Uhuh" Toni ran her hand along Liv's arm, letting her think about things.

"What if I d-didn't?"

"If you didn't say yes?" Toni checked softly.

Liv nodded, squeezing her lips shut as she bit back a sob.

Toni's heart broke a little as the realization hit Olivia but she bit back her own tears, Liv needed her to be strong right now. She rubbed Olivia's back gently.

"Momma," Liv whispered. "I don't know what to do."

"This is never an easy situation. And I'm not saying that what happened wasn't consensual.." she started. "But there is a chance that it might not have been with how you've described things."

A small sob burst from Liv's lips and she started to cry. "I... I don't know..."

"The reason why this topic is so tricky is that there are no clear answers. It sounds like you were both drunk from what you've said..and there's a chance that you both wanted to have sex in that moment, which is okay. But we also have to consider the fact that..maybe you were too drunk to fully consent." She was very grateful for her therapist training in that moment, it was helping her to stay calm and rational.

She looked to her wife to see how she was before she continued.

"The thing is, drinking a large amount of alcohol lowers our inhibitions, which is why people often make decisions that they wouldn’t make if they were sober. It’s hard to place blame on someone who you had sex with unless you know he was sober and being a predator. It doesn't sound like that's what happened here. He might also have been too drunk himself to make a thoughtful decision."

Liv was silent as she took in Toni's words.

Cheryl bit her lip. “Livvy...” she wasn’t sure how Liv was feeling after all of this. "I know this is a lot, but we’ll figure it out.”

"We will.." Toni nodded. "It's going to be okay Liv, I promise."

Liv sniffed. “What do I do? I can't remember how drunk either of us were. I can't even tell you what happened because I don't really know.." she moved out of Cheryl's embrace, starting to pace a little around the room.

"You do whatever you want to. There's no right or wrong."

“I don’t know what I want. I don't feel like I know anything anymore."

"I think a good first step would be to get you a doctors appointment so we know where we're all at?"

Liv nodded, feeling very overwhelmed. “I guess.”

"Did you have something else in mind? It's okay if you did honey."

“No... no, that’s okay... I just kinda want this to be over, you know?”

"I think it's really important to bare in mind.." Toni started. "Whatever decision you make, this isn't going to go away overnight."

Olivia sighed. "I know... I just wish it could."

"If we could make that happen, we'd do it in an instant" Cheryl added, wishing she could take Liv's pain away.

"I know," Liv whispered. "I... just want to be able to look back on this in a year and be happy with the decision I made."

"And if you feel that not continuing with the pregnancy is the right decision for you, then that's what you do."

"You promise I'm not disappointing you?"

"Not even for a second. This decision _has_ to be what you want to do. If you made it based on what you thought we wanted, you could spend the rest of your life regretting the decision."

Liv's heart clenched decidedly. "I'm not ready for a baby right now... if I kept it, it would grow up with a stressed and completely unprepared mom.. I don't want my child to have a life like that."

"We are so proud of you for making that decision" Cheryl stopped Liv's pacing by taking her hand.

"I'd just feel really guilty the whole time for being the reason it was raised like that... I don't want it to have to live that"

"And you shouldn't have to" Toni agreed. "I'm so proud of you for making this decision Livvy."

Liv found herself in tears again at her mom's kind words. "T-Thank you," she whispered.

"None needed. We will always support you, no matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and coming on this journey with us! 
> 
> I hope we covered the topics sensitively, the decision definetly felt like the right one for Liv. 
> 
> There will be more with Olivia and the family, not ready to say goodbye to the Topaz-Blossoms just yet! Any more Olivia/Lexie/family prompts..let us know below!
> 
> We love reading your thoughts, all your lovely comments have meant so much to us. 💜🍒❤️

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued soon!
> 
> We had to split to as it was getting very long! Chapter two should be up in the next few days!
> 
> We have also updated our new multi chapter fic called "Love is not enough to see this journey through" so please go comment on that one too!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and supporting our work. It means a lot to us both ❤️💜


End file.
